


one step away from a lie

by orphan_account



Series: disjointed narratives [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, again!, hey look, it’s regulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the truth is justsougly(wouldn’t wantthaton your reputation)
Series: disjointed narratives [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	one step away from a lie

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Harry Potter.  
> Please enjoy yet another fic on Regulus Black.  
> Comment/kudos if you can!

hello?

he

whispers

(there is

nobody there)

(he pretends that

doesn’t

h u r t)

* * *

and when

nobody

asks

looks 

_tries_

he realises

they do

not

c

a

r

e

* * *

their interest is not

frequent

long

kind

just

_curious_

(what is so

good

about

this boy)

he’s not

special

not

fascinating

~~(even sirius is~~

~~interesting)~~

* * *

they feign

ignorance

(we didn’t

 _mean it_ )

pretend it’s

normal

(it wasn’t

 _personal_ )

say they are

honest

(it’s just

 _omitting_ )

* * *

raise him

blind

raise him

cruel

raise him

golden

(and he is

 _perfect_ )

~~toujours purs~~

* * *

is it really

_lying?  
_

it’s just

_ignoring the truth_

the truth is

ugly

(wouldn’t want

**that**

on your reputation)

* * *

they are always

there

always

**waiting**

(to strike)

they are always

just

one step away

_~~from a lie~~ _


End file.
